fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Goku (Dragon Ball)
This article is about the character from Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball manga. For other characters of the same name, see Goku. Son Goku, born Kakarot, is the protagonist of the hit manga series, Dragon Ball, ''as well as it's spin-offs and anime counterparts, ''Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball Heroes. Personality Goku is one of the greatest fighters in fictional history, but lacks a decent form of education, only trained in the field of Martial Arts. Although not the smartest one in the series, Goku is one of the more caring and nicest characters in the Dragon Ball series, although he can be reckless during times. Though we normally see the loving and caring Goku daily, Goku's personality differs when he becomes a Super Saiyan, ranging from a serious fighter to a complete and stoic character. Fantendo Appearances Goku is rarely featured in games, however, he does make some cameos, or even full appearances. Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Goku appears as a playable character alongside Vegeta in Super Smash Bros. Maximum!, and his moveset comprises of this: ---- Neutral - Ki Blasts. (Goku fires a multitude of Ki Blasts, ranging from 1 to 4 at a time.) Side - Kamehameha. (Goku puts his hands together and charges a blue beam within his hands, and launches it after 30 seconds of charging or whenever the player releases the . Up - Instant Transmission Kick (Goku kicks upwards, however, in the midst of the kick, he suddenly teleports much higher into the sky.) Down - Super Saiya-jin Transformation (Goku charges up and about 10 seconds after the charge, Goku becomes a Super Saiya-jin, where all of his attack power is increased by 5%, he is, however, much more vulnerable towards attacks.) Puyo Puyo: Shonen Jump Goku is one of the main characters in Puyo Puyo: Shonen Jump. In Story Mode, he joins the team after defeating Dark Arle, which causes her to revert to Arle. Dragon Ball Z Infinity Goku is one of the main characters in the new hit series, Dragon Ball Z Infinity. He is projected to appear in nearly every episode of the series. 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum He is one of the Dragon Ball Super characters along with Vegeta, Bills, Caulifla, Frieza and Zamasu. ''Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault Goku is one of the main protagonists alongside Vegeta, Sol Badguy, Ky Kiske, Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Hyde Kido, Linne, Heart Aino, Saki Tsuzura, Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Gran, Katalina Aryze, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. He represents ''Dragon Ball FighterZ alongside Vegeta, Cooler, Android 21 (Both good and evil), Gohan, Piccolo, Android 18, Frieza, Cell, Trunks, Krillin, Majin Boo, Bardock and Broly (Classic). }} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Cartoon All-Star Melee Category:Dragon Ball Z characters Category:4th Party Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Dragon Ball (series) Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Main Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Shonen Jump Category:Shonen Jump characters